


Fear Me

by noir_deces



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noir_deces/pseuds/noir_deces
Summary: Hiding is all I have, but what if I don't have to anymore?





	Fear Me

Fear Me

I used to be good at this but...I can’t seem to hide what I truly want to say anymore. It’s so hard to try and do it every day, to want to share with others but be to too afraid to. It’s so hard to try to be someone you are not every day, wanting to be yourself but not even knowing who you are for pretending has changed you so much. I don’t think that is how it is supposed to work in a society like this. I’m too afraid of my own ideas, of one day exploding to the point of doing something I know I can do. But I know I shouldn’t be afraid, they should fear me. Why kneel down to my fears when they can kneel down to me?

* * *

 

“You don’t have to hide anymore Molly.” Those few words broke through my world, tearing me apart. I was allowed the chance to be free from the world that thought of me as a freak of nature. I could finally be myself or at least try to find myself, but nevertheless be myself.

“Really Jim?” I didn’t want to bring my hopes too far up to only be crushed but I couldn’t stop myself from hoping. What if all of this was just a joke from Jim? What if he was only saying this to try to make me feel better? Jim wouldn’t do that, would he?

“Yes, Molly I truly mean it. This is not a joke. Come with me and we can change the world. You and me. Together ruling the world. They won’t think we are freaks anymore Molly.” He held his hand out and awaiting for an answer.

But what to do? I could keep on hiding forever until I am found or die, or I could go with Jim and stop hiding myself, my true nature. How would everything change?

“What of my life?” I asked, thinking about all the complications that would come with taking his offer. “What about it Molly?” “What will happen to Molly Hooper?” He smiled and moved closer to me.

“If you walk out that door with me, Molly Hooper will cease to exist. You will turn into another person, a person who doesn’t have to fear themselves. Molly you will turn into someone great, someone truly magnificent.”

“And I will find myself.” I whispered. This was really happening, I could finally be who I wanted to be. No more hiding away from everyone else. No more cowering from the world. No more fear of being hurt. No more. “Yes my dear and I will help you.”

I made my decision. I took Jim’s hand and let him guide me out, away from my past and towards my future. I truly smiled for the first time in a very long time. This is real. I am real. I can finally get what I always wanted. As I walked out of the door, Molly Hooper is died. I no longer had to play a part for the world to see.

“Oh love, I feel you will like this just as much as I do.” With a cheshire smile, he placed my arm around his.

“I already do.”


End file.
